maestro alumno
by love wiss
Summary: fic para el reto de la pagina por las que leemos fanfic


**Maestro alumno**

Hay cosas que uno nunca olvida, se queda impresa en nuestras mente y corazón pero solo el tiempo nos ayuda olvidar o bien a madurar, aun no lo puedo creer que este día al fin llego, era algo tan difícil que llegara a Pasar pero paso, y nadie creería lo que paso hace muchos años en este lugar, ahora el panorama es distinto el ambiente igual, se respira paz y nuevamente las personas vuelven a creer, confiar y vuelven a vivir ya que después de una guerra quedan secuelas marcadas, y se pierde la ilusión, sueños, anhelos y la esperanza de ver un nuevo día.

Estoy agradecido, que este muchacho no haya perdido el espíritu de pelea, se nota que el legado que dejan unas personas marcadas en otras tiene frutos, desde cuando se cambiaron los papeles ahora yo el maestro roshi se convierte en discípulo de esta nueva generación, pero esto me hace feliz saber que buen maestro se convirtió gohan, el hijo de goku el que ayudo y entreno a este nuevo héroe, no le tenía mucha fe, cuando gohan llego a kame house y me dijo que iba a entrenar a trunks, el origen de él no era del todo bueno sobre todo por el padre, temía que este hubiera heredado la maldad de vegeta, pero cuan equivocado estaba el chico demostró ser diferente que quería ayudar y lo mostro viajo al pasado y derroto a los androides nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Aquí comenzó nuestro calvario, en esta isla el día jamás se me olvida el 12 de mayo, todo estaba bien, aunque no del todo apenas nos recuperábamos de la muerte de goku fue una gran pérdida, sobre todo para gohan recuerdo muy bien ese día y las palabras de gohan "daría mi vida si fuese necesario" ese chico tenia agallas se parecía tanto a goku, no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente goku le había instruido bien.

Cuando yo llegue a esta isla todo estaba casi destruido, ya casi no quedaba nada, ya ni un ki se podía sentir todos habían desaparecido. Eso no era bueno lo que más me preocupo fue el ki de picolo cuando lo deje de sentir era como una película de terror si el moría nuestra esperanza de revivirlos a todos algún día se perdería , yo quería ayudar pero ya mi tiempo había pasado ya era demasiado viejo para hacer algo, por mucho tiempo fue muy respetado y admirado como una de los mejores peleadores de artes marciales, pero ahora ya no, había aparecido alguien nuevo era goku pero igual se había ido, pero sabía que goku dejó un legado y era gohan su hijo, aunque me parecía un poco injusto dejar el destino de la tierra a un niño y los demás de observadores , era demasiada la carga para el joven, al parecer estaba solo ya todos habían muerto. La impotencia, rabia me embargo pero iba a ayudarlo, en eso escuche un gran estruendo, y vi una gran explosión es gohan lo supe por su ki, era poderoso se había convertido en un súper sayaing, la esperanza volvió a mí, agarre mi nave y me dirigí hasta alla me era tan difícil llegar por la gran cantidad de humo que había cuando llegue, ahí estaba parado.

Los androides se habían ido, gohan le dije, y él me vio y grito señor picolo, sentí su dolor nuevamente se enfrentaba a la perdida de alguien querido, comenzó a buscarlo como loco, movía los escombros como si fueran papel, yo no puede hacer nada más que observarlo, lo acompañe en silencio, nadie dijo nada solo seguía buscando y susurraba él está vivo lo sé, aún no había abandonado la transformación, pero no encontraba el cuerpo de picolo aun, elevo su ki y eso hizo que varias piedras se elevaran y temblara nuevamente el lugar, malditos androides me lo pagaran está furioso, nunca lo había visto así daba miedo, su ki era demasiado poderoso, había perdido la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo todo se empezó a derrumbar a mi alrededor. Sentí su desesperación el pertenecía a una poderosa raza de guerreros es natural su descontrol ante la pérdida de un gran amigo, lo único que le pude decir, no ganaras nada con ir atrás de ellos, son más fuerte que tú, lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es ir a que te curen tus heridas y a pensar una manera de como derrotarlos, pude verlo llorar y me dijo juro que vengare la muerte de todos, y que me convertiré más fuerte que mi padre lo logras le dije tu eres el hijo de goku. Con esto ya más tranquilo buscamos todos los cuerpos pero ya no estaban.

Dejamos el lugar y me llevo a la montaña paoz con milk y después llevo a bulma y sus padres para refugiarnos y él se volvió un vengador un digno guerrero. Quería saber todo acerca de goku, él era su nuevo modelo a seguir, cuando podía iba a verme y a pesar de todo lo que pasaba es siempre se ve feliz, era bonito conversar con él acerca de nuestros amigos era lo que me mantenía con esperanza. Cuan el muere fue un golpe bastante duro para mí, me había encariñado tanto me haría falta y así fue.

Pero hoy él puede ser feliz, ya que su perseverancia tuvo su recompensa trunks hizo honor a su maestro gohan, el futuro fue salvado y también el pasado.

Maestro roshi que hace aquí, lo estamos esperando en la inauguración de la isla, ya voy ya voy, no le dejan a uno pensar un rato. Disculpe dijo puar, pero bulma me mando a llamarlo ya que en este momento se va hacer la conmemoración y quiere que usted este allí, como siempre tan mandona, hay cosas que nunca cambia, pero ella también se convirtió un héroe al no rendirse y mandar a su hijo a reparar el pasado. Bueno para que no molestes más vamos ya que conociendo a bulma seguro me vendrá a traer. Cuando iba bajado en donde me encontraba, puede ver que vale la pena enseñar a otros y yo tenía una nueva lección que aprender, aunque todos dirán que a mi edad lo se todo pero eso no es cierto ahora yo me siento como un discípulo de estos héroes que nunca bajaron los brazos y si no hubiera sido por ellos nadie estaría aquí.

Fin

Feliz de a ver terminado el reto pensó que lo haría,, puse mi mayor esfuerzo a ver qué tal, salió raro talvez sea un occ quedo feo espero sus criticas ya que eso me hara mejorar gracias por leer y las chicas por organizar estos concursos….


End file.
